All Things Take Time
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Sakura finds herself in the situation of watching someone die right in front of her, though she tried to brush it off, but it doesn't work. Who could come at a better time? LeeSaku One Shot


**Lee****Saku**

**All things take time**

**Time...is that the only thing that separates fate from reality?**

**X-X-X**

**The wind blowing was just a sign of things turning from bad to worse and for Haruno Sakura it was just that, **

**"NO! Please don't go, please..."**

**It was a horrible day in Konoha and a stranger that was a village resident, was on the verge of death, but Sakura took him and tried to give him hope. Being trained under the Hokage and great medic-nin, Tsunade-sama she knew quite a bit, and thought that maybe she could help. She had taken her hands and started her jutsu, but the blood just kept gushing out, there was no hope, though that didn't mean Sakura was going to give up, not until she knew that the guy was either alright or he was dead.**

**Though her efforts were in good order, it wasn't to long until the man died. Sakura held back some tears and went to tell Tsunade.**

**"Well, you should have known that he was not going to make it, but I give you the credit that you tried to give him hope as he had no chance for survial, and thus I say you did a great job. I will send some ninja to retrive the man and try to find out who his family was," Tsunade gave a smile. It was great to know that her apprentice was at least getting the hang of something. **

**Sakura gave a nod and thanked Tsunade for what she said, though she thought that she never again would let a life slip so easily in front of her. She had been training for the last 2 1/2 years and it was to be able to help Naruto and to get Sasuke back, what if she slipped up while trying to help the two of them? Well...she was not going to ever let that happen and that was why she would try to never let a life slip by so fast like that one did, because not even one medic-nin could say that they saved every life they came across.**

**Though the failure had left her a tad upset, and who wouldn't be? After all she just saw someone slip away right in front of her eyes. Though, she was not going to let it bring her down or at least that was what she was going to try to convice herself that she was thinking.**

**X-X-X**

**Training...Training...Training...Missions...**

**That was all that was on the mental calendar of the determinted Chuunin Rock Lee, though he never got to see much of the one he once called angel, Haruno Sakura. She was a medic-nin and thus she was mostly with Tsunade-sama helping out, or out with what was left of Team 7. So, he never really saw her that much. Though his feelings never really changed, he still loved her and the vow that he made to protect her till he died was still there, and that was one promise that he would never break again.**

**Most of the reason that he was not really trying to see her, besides the fact of never being able to was, because he knew that she was upset about Sasuke leaving and he was not the type of person to go up to someone and say, **_**"Now that your crush is gone will you go out with me?"**_** No! He would never do that, and so he decided that he would wait until either she was over him leaving, or that he returned and waited to see how her feelings would play out. Though, he still was egar for one of those to become a reality, after all he really loved her and he hated to see her upset at times, because of one person.**

**He then walked to the training grounds for some daily training, he needed it for his body or he would be slacking off and that was not something that Rock Lee ever did, he was no Shikamaru. Bending down he began to do some one-armed push-ups that he would do for about 15 mintues in that time doing at least 500.**

**About an hour went by and Lee was done with his training for the moment, but in another 1/2 hour it was going to be 5 hours of strict training, after all today he had nothing to do as his postion as a Chuunin, which only happen about once or twice a month, so it was not usual that he was able to train as much as he would have liked to. Well, he was going to head into the main area of Konoha, so he could get some curry, he was craving it and hey it was his fave food. He could taste it in his mouth already. He then darted towards a curry shop.**

**X-X-X**

**Tsunade had decided to give Sakura the rest of the day to herself, and thus she just walked around Konoha, it was not usual that she acutally got the chance to go on a stroll by herself, so she was a bit happy at least it would be relaxing, right?**

**Taking a deep breath, the Cherry Bloosom looked around to see if she could spot Naruto, or someone else that she knew, but if she didn't see them then what else to do? Well, spending the day with her old memories, was probally going to make things horrible, so she just decided that the walk was a good thing for noew. After all someone was bound to show up soon, right?**

_**Growl...**_**Lee's stomach was defintly wanting something to eat, well he was comming close to getting some curry. He then, turned a corner to see his angel walking right down the road. Though he tried not to say anything to her, she seemed as though she was more upset then usual, but then again he was the type of guy who knew he just needed to go talk to her, after all he could at least try to calm her down right?**

**He then slowly walked over, "Sakura-san!" He then waved his hand like crazy to get her attention, "How are you?"**

**Looking over Sakura saw her one friend whose name was Rock Lee, he was not the most attractive man in the world, but he was so kind, that she had grown to look past his looks and actaully see that he was a nice person, though she knew that he loved her, but...**

**"Lee-san, I'm fine, it's just a little miss-hap that happened today, but truely I'm alright." She looked at him giving a closed eyed smile as though she was hiding something, that Lee could tell she was hiding, and heck normally he was obivious to such things, but when it came to his angel, he knew almost everything. He then took his hand and rested it on her shoulder, "Sakura-san...I know that something must be troubling you. I see that look in your eye, and belive me you can tell me anything for I will listen with both ears, and your angelic voice enters them." He then smiled hoping that she would respond, by letting him in and knowing what was wrong.**

**Sakura gave a odd, look she could tell that Lee had changed a little bit, but that was all, other then that he really haded changed much. He was still the sweet and kind person that he had always been. **

**Being a bit hestitne Sakura spoke, "Well, I had a life slip by me, and as a medic-nin I felt like it was a big deal. It really upset me, but I know that I am ok with it." She turned away, her eyes filling up with tears, though she quickly wiped them away, after all crying was a sign of weakness and she was not going to cry over something that she couldn't control.**

**Looking at the tears forming on Sakura's face and her quickly wipping them away, Lee reached out to get the last of the tears that were falling down his delicate angel's beautiful face, "Sakura-san, it is ok to feel a bit upset after all you basically stared death in the face, and that is defintly something that could make someone upset." He looked into her eyes and smiled. Sakura smiled, "Lee-san, thank you! I knew that I could count on you to make me happy, I just wish we could see more of eachother, but oh well. My role as medic-nin and being with Tsunade-sama calls, plus you and me are Chuunin now and don't have the time to be running around like the immature genin we once were."**

**Sighing Sakura gave a realizational look, she was right, time had past. They were Chuunin with bigger responsiblies. More experience and it was there job to do the best of thier abilites.**

**Lee gave a smile, "Well all the more for us to enjoy what we have of our persoius Springtime of Youth! Let it be a lesson to us both that we have aged, but our minds can still be fresh and young." Sakura gave a werid look. Did Lee even know what the heck he was talking about? She rolled her eyes, "Yes Lee, I know, but you really need to learn to word you words better." She then stuck her toungue out and giggled. Lee then laughed with her, figuring that he was going along with what he said.**

**As time went on Sakura had a great day with Lee, taking a walk, running in the Forest, watching the sun set for the night, and whatnot. She really felt happy around him. She wondering if maybe all this time she cared about more then she orignally thought. Was it all because all she had cared about was Sasuke? Maybe, but for onec she would set things right.**

**Turning to Lee, Sakura spoke, "Hey Lee, I wanted you to know I had a great time, and that you are a sweet guy." She then gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. While inside Lee's mind he was screaming, "I did Gai-sensei! I did it!" Smiling back at her with a blush across his face he spoke back, "Sakura-san..." He got a little teary eyed, "Thank you for your words of great praise." Sakura smiled back, "No problem." Lee then looked at her, "Care for me to walk my dearest angel home?" The Cherry Bloosom smiled, "No I don't care. Let's go." Sakura then extended her arm to the lotus and held his hand tightly, elasped with his own, and then they both walked eachother home.**


End file.
